regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 121
Recap Day 24 Leon waits outside the estate to a lord of Willowswitch, waiting for the guards to be distracted. After sometime Leon sees a group of people leave the manor house. Leon decides to jump the stone fence and crosses the garden to reach the manor. Leon then sees a horse come with the rider carrying a lantern who spots him. Leon casts "Taunt" on the horseman. The man climbs off the horse to fight Leon in person. Leon knocks the person out, then ties the horse to a spot near the wall. Leon then marches in the front door of the estate house. He casts chill touch to create a cold air. He nears the voices of 2 people, one person, Jeeves, comes to investigate. Leon tries to knock out Jeeves but misses, and Jeeves runs back into the parlor. Leon chases and finds 6 people in the parlor. The aged Lord (Lord Winthrop), a younger woman, 1 child, 1 man-at-arms and Jeeves. Leons steps in and demands money from the lord, as he casts fist of stone on his other hand. Using his magical fists, Leon kills the Man-At-Arms. Lord Winthrop is intimated as the woman and children flee the room. Leon gives his name as Maldris Pulgasari, and again demands wealth. The lord orders Jeeves to kill the sack with silverware. Lord Winthrop then hands a bag of coins. Leon then leaves out the front door. Leon goes over the estate wall near the garden and walks back towards Willowswitch. He sees from a distance a lot of commotion in the village, so Leon detours to a nearby farmhouse. He breaks open the front door and knocks out the farmer Henry. Leon then heads upstairs and steals some clothes. Leon breaks hilt off the blade of the sword. Leon heads into the fields and ends up lost in the brambles. He just goes to get some sleep in the brush. Day 25 Leon changes into his new clothes the looks for civilization. By the middle of the day Leon realises he has been going the wrong way, heading far too North instead of heading south to the river. Leon starts heading south. It is after nightfall when Leon spots some smoke. He approaches it and finds a small cabin in a clearing. He knocks on the door. An elderly woman dives Leon directions to find the river. The old woman then notices her chickens are gone, and blames it on the "Trow". Leon looks for the chickens for 5 mintutes, but gives up and walks away, as the old woman pulls out a flute to lure the chickens back. Leon follow the directions and arrives at the river. He sets up camp by the river and falls asleep. Day 25 Leon oversleeps and misses the Ferry. He spots the ferry going down river. He calls out to it, and they tell him the next stop is 8 miles down the river. Leon arrives at the village 8 miles down and the ferry is long gone. Leon heads to the "Two Rivers Tavern" and gets a room for 2 days to wait for the ferry. While in the tavern Leon hears rumor of a "Mad Monk" who attacked the next village over. Day 26 At lunchtime fishermen come into the tavern and look at Leon and he recognises him and his face goes pale and the fishermen goes to leave. Leon follows and catches up to them. He threatens them to keep quiet. An hour later 2 guards show up at the tavern, with a fisherman pointed out Leon. Leon meets the guards halfway into the room. They say they are there to arrest him for what happened in Willowswitch and say he is the Mad Monk. Leon tries to intimiate the guards, saying if he is the "Mad Monk", the 2 guards wouldn't be able to stop him, and if he isn't the Mad Monk, the guards are wasting his time. The guards insist Leon come with them for questioning. Leon decides to follow them to the stone guardhouse. There is a 3rd guard inside the guardhouse. When the door closes, a guard tries to escort Leon to a cell down a staircase. Leon casts "Fist of Stone" and knocks out the guard holding his arm. The two other guards rush Leon, but he knocks them out. Leon throws the bodies and the unconscious guard into the jail cell and locks them inside, then breaks the key inside the lock. Leon heads upstairs and destroys the ledger of people arrested and for what crimes. Leon heads back to the "Two Rivers Tavern", along the way the 3 fishermen spot Leon and flee to the south. Leon follows. Leon catchs up to them and explains there are consequences for their actions, and demands they empty their pockets. The fishermen however draw daggers and equipment instead. Leon knocks 2 of them out and the 3rd flees. Leon notices that there is an audience. Leon makes up a story that the fishermen tried to mug him, and somehow he is believed. Day 27 Leon catches the ferry bound for Westport. Experiance Exp: 890 exp (+89 exp Prime Requisite) 10% bonus New Total: 6275 exp Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Leon Episodes